


I Got The Whole Damn World In The Palm Of My Hand

by Mossbeast



Category: Bleach
Genre: I blame Ami, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, and all the other horny nuggets, dumbassery, idiots being idiots, is this still non-con, they are being STUPID, wow more sober writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossbeast/pseuds/Mossbeast
Summary: Set afterhe licks those lips and off we goand Ami's counter piece,He Don't Play Nice, He Makes Me Beg, Ichigo decides to grace Grimmjow with a visit of his own.Things get out of hand -or in hand?.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: Welcome to Horny Jail!!





	I Got The Whole Damn World In The Palm Of My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArisuAmiChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/gifts), [chujellies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujellies/gifts), [thara (IffyWolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IffyWolf/gifts).



> Be sure to check out [he licks those lips and off we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204718) and Ami's counter piece, [He Don't Play Nice, He Makes Me Beg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252397) before you read this, otherwise it'll make very little sense!

It's not fair, Grimmjow thinks as he desperately tries to focus, wills himself to stay on track, they're _fighting_ and it takes him everything not to lick Kurosaki's blood off Pantera's blade. Neither of them has unleashed any aspect of their power and this whole thing still grinds worse at him than Kurosaki's bankai and hollow mask state. Every breath assaults his senses with the smell of Kurosaki's sweat, blood and the distinct flavor of battle. Tiny metal shavings fill the air with their sweet, cloying scent and it only ever gets more oppressive, aspects of his hollow nature threatening to take over and claim, devour.

_Mine_ , Pantera growls deep in his gut when Kurosaki flashsteps back, giving them both air to breathe. They clash again, swords ringing through the otherwise still bunker, and for a moment they are still, harsh breaths ripping through their lungs trying to saturate their blood with oxygen for the next time they meet, only Grimmjow can't focus on breathing but instead tastes the air, and everything is drenched in Kurosaki. He thinks he would gladly drown in it.

"My my, you are especially angry today it seems. No résurrecion, no bankai", Kisuke suddenly appears in a flash between them. They both halt, as is good manners (and because the one touch he had with Benihime was enoug. Urahara is one sick fuck, but these thoughts stay firmly in Grimmjow's head), and wait for the shopkeeper to make his point. The truth is, Grimmjow isn't sure becoming closer to his adjuchas form is a good idea when he's barely holding it together in front of Kurosaki. He sees more in résurrecion, smells more - he might do something he'd regret later on. 

If only he knew that Ichigo's thoughts revolved around Grimmjow the same way Grimmjow's did around the half-breed monster currently located at the other end of the room. The shopkeeper hides his face behind the little fan which could be an effective way of hiding his thoughts if he didn't only do it whenever he was trying to hide his smartassery. But Grimmjow waits, a little grateful for the stuffy scent of scrolls and stale candy that comes with Urahara Kisuke, a scent that isn't Ichigo and that doesn't leave his blood pooling deep and a tingling feeling deep in his gut.  
"Since you're both adamant on making it hurt I wanted to ask if you'd rather move it to Hueco Mundo. I'm sure the queen doesn't mind."  
"What do you need the bunker for?", Kurosaki frowns, hefting Zangetsu on his shoulder. It looks suspiciously like he's done with the fight and it tugs uncomfortably at Grimmjow. They're not - this isn't how it goes. Kurosaki is uncharacteristically calm, Grimmjow notices. Normally the human is the one getting flustered by their fights and his fantasies, not the other way around. Grimmjow swallows harshly against the realization.  
"Doesn't matter, Kurosaki. Let the perv have his playground", he growls through gritted teeth and turns to rip open the dimensions. It takes a lot more focus to do so in Urahara's bunker because it's warded against it, but Grimmjow takes immense pleasure in pissing the shopkeeper off. And it distracts him from his own raging hormones. He'll go to the little cave he claimed as his own down in the forest of Menos and indulge his urges, he decides, sparing Urahara and Kurosaki one last glance. Let them do their thing. Kurossaki's heart wasn't in it anyway.

The cave was just like he had left it, small and covered with the soft furs and blankets he'd brought from the human world. The sheer volume of Menos Grande and adjuchas drowned out his own reiatsu and he didn't have to keep as tight of a grip on it as he did in the human world. He took a deep breath and carefully slipped out of his hakama, dropping onto the soft fabrics covering the ground. Humans really had it figured out. Soft, warm, comforting fabrics and thin, sensitive skin. But he isn't here for the amenities, he's here to take care of things the way he'd seen Kurosaki do it. Shamelessly indulging his fantasies. Grimmjow drags a finger up the underside of his slightly wilting cock, hissing when the nail catches under the head, sending a sharp zing through his spine.  
Just like Kurosaki.  
He grabs himself in earnest, chasing his pleasure and not just quietly rutting against his palm, making as little noise as possible.

Little did he know that he'd been followed.

Ichigo presses himself against the cold stone wall when he hears a sharp intake of breath from deeper in the cave. Grimmjow had been on edge today, more so than normal, and Ichigo remembers the tiniest flare of reiatsu from the rafters when he'd come last night, a vibrating plug relentlessly rubbing against his prostate and his fist wrapped firmly around his dick, jerking himself through his orgasm until he couldn't take it anymore, pleasure bleeding into pain until he felt raw and drained, longing for a pair of strong arms to wrap around him, perhaps a nibble at his neck and some whispered praise. He feels the flare again, more pronounced though. Grimmjow doesn't fear being caught here, Ichigo realizes. This is his safe place, warm and covered in soft things, drenched in Grimmjow's scent and reiatsu. He feels Shiro stir, clawing to the surface and Ichigo lets him, lets one eye shift from white and amber to black and gold. It's easier to suppress his reiatsu this way, because Shiro is a hunter and instinctively knows hoe to hide.

_There's a time and a place to send the cavalry first, King_ , his hollow's voice warbles, slightly amused. Ichigo rolls his eyes at that and presses closer to the end of the cave. He peers around a little corner and sees Grimmjow sprawled out on a bunch of furs, looking dignified and powerful like the king he is. However does a person manage to look so dignified and hot while pleasuring themselves is beyond Ichigo, but he won't complain. His own hand wanders down, parting the mess that is the soul reaper uniform and slipping low into the waistband, tugging at his own rapidly hardening cock. He's never really had the chance to properly take in the broad, scarred chest, the muscled arms and thighs, the perfectly groomed happy trail. It's not the first time he's seen Grimmjow's cock, and sure it's been impressive already in a flaccid state but this tops all his fantasies. He may have to upgrade to an even bigger plug if he ever - but no.

Grimmjow hasn't come close to anything resembling an offer and Ichigo knows he's overstepping about fifty boundaries for the fairly private arrancar but he just can't help it. besides, Grimmjow has been doing the same and Ichigo isn't above half-assed arguments when need be. To deprave himself of this view would be nothing short of stupid. He tugs at his cock, harder and watches Grimmjow's abs flex, mesmerized by the play of well trained muscles under shiny skin. He wants to lick the sweat off hard panes and choke himself on that massive length. He imagines strong fingers gripping his hair and forcing his head down, making him take it as Grimmjow lazily fucks his throat until Ichigo can't hold the tears back any more. The fantasy sends shivers down his spine and he takes care to breathe quietly while he fondles himself to the image of Grimmjow panting through his own pleasure. He shudders, gripping himself painfully tight when the blue haired Arrancar suddenly shouts his name and his hips jerk helplessly and he spills over his hand and chest. The groans fade out, and Ichigo holds his breath. If Grimmjow decides to get up now, there's no chance he's going to get away. He'll be caught with his dick in his hand, panting like a bitch in heat and gagging for a taste of Grimmjow's milk. So be it, he thinks, and it's the most exciting thing he's done in a good long while, the thrill of danger and being caught and this whole thing unraveling leaving him chasing the tingle of sex and satisfaction and he has barely enough brain capacity left to bite his wrist in an attempt to muffle his shocked sobs as he climaxes.  
Shit. He'd needed that.  
Ichigo peers around the corner again to see Grimmjow curled up like a cat, fingers twitching in a silent dream. It pains him not to lay down next to the prone body and see where that takes them but he's too chicken to face the music. Besides, maybe he can catch a show this way ever so often. His cock makes a valiant effort to stir again at the mere thought of Grimmjow spread out on his furs like some demon King, an image of decadence and indulgence. Shiro preens at the memory like a dog and Ichigo has a hard time not flushing a furious red over the next few days.

It's hard to stay away, now that he knows what he's missing. Skipping over into Hueco Mundo takes some careful planning, but lucky for him Nel is naive and Tia indifferent enough that they let him in when he sends them a message with Urahara's spirit pager contraption, asking to train in the forest of Menos. Sometimes the mad scientist is downright useful. His legs carry him to the cave with little conscious thought, the traces of Grimmjow's energy more than enough to lead the way. They haven't been sparring much lately - courtesy of Urahara running Grimmjow more ragged than usual and Ichigo's university program reaching yet another exam phase. He'll be the first to admit that he misses their fights. For someone who saved the world from annihilation he's exceedingly lonely, because he can't trust people any longer. The exceptions are few and far in between, and even those he's grown somewhat distant with. They all have lives they'd been eager to get back to and somehow over the course of a few months they're barely managing to exchange texts once a week. Grimmjow, on the other hand, had somehow inserted himself in Karakura, earning a gigai and a job out of the shoten, and pestering Ichigo every goddamn day.

Somehow Ichigo had become dependant on the blue haired menace. And fallen in love while he was at it.  
He sighs and casts a wary glance around to make sure no one has followed him. He's already half hard and with every step towards the cave he feels the tingle of excitement grow, lust pooling in his belly. He should probably feel ashamed, sneaking up on Grimmjow for kicks but he really can't get the image out of his head, of Grimmjow sprawled out on his soft blankets and furs, shining with sweat and moaning Ichigo's name with abandon.

The cave entrance is well hidden behind a large boulder and only visible from an small angle right in front of it, so there's always risk sneaking into there. But judging by his reiatsu signature, Grimmjow is resting in the belly of the mountain. Ichigo slips into the dark mouth, the heady smell of sweat and cum already coating his tongue. Disappointment stirs, because he missed the show, but he decides to wait and see. He knows he can go several times with small rests, maybe he's lucky with Grimmjow today? But the Arrancar sleeps soundly, dressed back in his usual getup.

Ichigo's ability to see in the dark is fairly nonexistent, because otherwise there's no way he would have missed flashing blue eyes and a tiny smirk.

The first time it had happened, or rather the first time he had noticed (because Grimmjow had been unaware and he wasn't above aditting rookie mistakes), he'd thought it was just Ichigo's scent clinging to him. But as time went by, it wouldn't leave. Even after not seeing the substitute shinigami for two weeks the scent lingered, even got stronger. So he waited, and his hunch had been correct. Kurosaki knows of his cave, even follows him into it. Probably has watched him getting off to the memory of watching him, But what to do with this knowledge?

First of all, he decides, he'll return the favor of the show. Lets his voice grow louder, his hips jerk more, even bites his own arm while chanting Kurosaki's name. Now that he knows how desperate Ichigo is, he can use this to his advantage, and maybe one day get the little shit to _break_.

**Author's Note:**

> Horny jail, all of you, now. <3


End file.
